Love on the horizon Part 1
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: Episode tag to episode 12, first in a series. Kono has trouble dealing with Chin's bombsituation, Steve is there to help.


**Summary: after the events of episode 12 Kono can't seem to let it go. Guess who's there to help?**

**Love on the Horizon part 1 **

The party had slowed down to a TV marathon. They were all sat in front of the TV watching reruns of some show Kono couldn't even remember the name of. She was starting to get antsy. The events of the last days had worn her out and she was mentally and physically exhausted, but she couldn't get herself to relax. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it again. _Chin sitting on his knees in the middle of that parking lot, a bomb around his neck._ It was too much.

'I'm going to get some air.'

She got up before anyone could object and walked outside to the balcony.

Unbeknownst to Kono, Steve had been observing her the whole time, and he thought he knew what she was thinking about. He couldn't stop thinking about it either. Without a sound or even a conscious thought he followed her outside.

Danny hadn't noticed a thing, being curled up with his daughter fast asleep. Chin however, frowned worriedly. Kono hated to be pressed, and Steve wasn't exactly the sensitive type. However not really wanting to be on the receiving end of either of their wraths he decided to stay put. Let them fight it out.

Kono took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to calm her tense muscles and nerves. She closed her eyes for a split second then snapped them open as she was once again transported to the parking lot.

She felt someone move behind her and she knew without a doubt it was Steve. His cologne washing over her in the wind. Squaring her shoulders she turned to face him and tell him to leave her alone, but what she saw took the wind out of her. She looked into his eyes and saw everything she felt. Panic, pain, sadness, happiness, remorse, guilt but most of all fear. She saw that he was as scared as she was and in that moment she lost it.

When Steve had followed Kono out onto the he had expected to be told to leave. But when Kono turned around and started tearing up he knew something was very wrong. He stepped towards her and quickly encircled her in his arms. Not wanting to press her he just held her in the moonlight. Gently stroking her back as he laid his head onto hers.

After a couple of minutes the sobs turned to sniffs and little hiccups, which he found adorable, even though he would never tell her that. '_Adorable Steve? Seriously!_' He was getting soft.

Kono felt embarrassed but she wasn't quite ready to let go just yet. Being in Steve McGarrett's arms was not something Kono thought about. _'yeah right!_' A lot. '_Better'_ But it felt so good. She could smell his musky scent through his cologne and it calmed her fried nerves. After a few minutes she reluctantly let go and tried to turn around to wipe her eyes.

However Steve wouldn't let her and locked his arms on her hips with a bit of pressure. She looked up into his eyes uncertainly. He smiled a crooked smile and when he was sure she wasn't going to turn and walk away, he lifted his hands to frame her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kono could feel herself flush in embarrassment and lowered her eyes and face. But Steve wouldn't have it. He used his right hand to tilt her face back up while still cradling her other cheek.

'It's ok to cry, you don't have to hide from me. I won't think any less of you.'

Kono looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty there and nodded.

When Steve was sure his message was understood he let go of her face and took a step back, suddenly feeling cold even though it was above 20 degrees outside. (AN: Sorry, I'm European it's degrees Celsius with me)

Kono shivered as Steve stood back. Her feelings raw and she felt exposed, yet somehow better than 10 minutes ago. She looked back at Steve once more seeing him casually observing her, she smiled a little smile at him and then turned to hang over the railing.

Steve not really knowing what to do followed her example looking out over the waves.

Kono observed the man out of the corner of her eye. He was quite something, this Commander Steve McGarrett. He was always controlled, never losing focus, eye on the ball. Today he had done so much to save her cousin and she hadn't even thanked him yet. '_Time to remedy that girl.'_ She told herself.

'Thank you' She spoke so suddenly, it shook Steve out of his reverie.

'No problem.' Thinking she was referring to the crying spell just a few minutes ago.

Looking over at him she knew he had misunderstood her words.

'No, not for that, well that too, but for saving Chin. You risked your life, your career! ….. you barely know us.' She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

' I do know you, I may not know a whole lot, but I know enough to know that I would do anything to keep you safe.'

Looking at him she felt the sincerity of his words. She started tearing up again. Ducking her head to keep her emotions in check he continued.

'I was scared today. It was my fault Chin was there, I put all of you in danger.'

'You couldn't have known! You shot Hess, we thought he was dead. There was nothing you could have done. And as you would risk your life for ours, so we would risk ours for yours.'

He looked up in shock, as if she had just sprouted another head.

'You're family now Steve, we do anything for family.'

They looked each other in the eyes and an understanding passed between them of mutual respect and something indefinable.

He gave her a sideway hug and they turned their faces back to the ocean, glad to be alive, glad for their friends safety and happy in each other's company.


End file.
